


Pokémon Villains x Reader

by lynnierho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Pokemon Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnierho/pseuds/lynnierho
Summary: A series of One-shots featuring you and one of the villains from Pokémon.





	1. Apologies  (Archie x reader x Maxie)

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to more x readers involving the Villains from Pokémon. I don't mean one specific character, I mean all of them. Including the ones from the side games ( The Pokémon Ranger Series, The Poké Park Series, The Mystery Dungeon Series, etc.)  
> Also, I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes, my tablet doesn't have auto correct. 
> 
> I take requests btw. No O.Cs (Someone once got mad at me for messing up their character)
> 
> You're only called by your first name in this but here's the guide.
> 
> Key-
> 
> (Y/n) = Your Name  
> (L/n) = Last Name  
> (E/c)= Eye Color  
> (F/c)= Fav. Color  
> (N/n)= Nickname  
> (A/Nn) = Annoying Nickname   
> (F/f)= Favorite Food

A/N: I'm gonna kick things off with Archie and Maxie (They're my favorite Pokémon Villains). This takes place before the events of ORAS, hence why you guys are living together. Enjoy~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I say we go with blue"

"The living room is decorated in blue, choose a different color"

"Fine, then how about white?"

"White isn't a color, it's a shade"

"Besides, your precious Poochyena will probably mess it up with how much messes it usually makes"

"Oh please, like your Numel is the best behaved Pokémon in Hoenn"

"It may not be the best behaved but at least it's clean!"

Thus began an argument. You let out a sigh. This happened every time Archie and Maxie disagreed on something, which was often. Whether it was what to have for breakfast or what movie to watch on movie night, they argued over almost everything. You'd think that you'd be used to it by now, considering that you've known them ever since you three were little. When they got like this you'd usually let them settle it, however, when people would begin to stare then you'd step in. You put down the paint sample you were holding and walked over to them. 

"Guys"

They continued to argue. 

"Guys!"

You said louder. They still didn't hear you. You started to get irritated. 

"Archibald and Maximilian!" (1)

They stopped arguing and turned towards you. They knew that you only called them by their first names when you were mad at them. You crossed your arms.

"Will you two just settle on a color so that we can go home?" 

"Fine"

They both said at the same time. They then went in seperate directions. When they came back one was holding a can of red paint and the other was holding a can of blue. 

"I'll just choose a color myself..."

                                   (Later)

You ended up choosing a light shade of   green (2). After going home, you decided that you'd put off painting until tomorrow. In the meantime you figured that you'd start dinner. 

"What do you guys want to have for dinner?"  

You asked the two males sitting on the couch. Maxie, who was reading a book, said:

"Something warm" (3)

Archie turned away from the t.v to look at you.

"We had something warm yesterday, how about we have something cold today?" 

"That sounds like a plan"

Before you had the chance to go back in the kitchen, Maxie called you. 

"We had something cold this morning, if it's not too much to ask, could we have something warm for dinner (Y/n)?"

Archie scoffed. Maxie looked at him.

"Is there something wrong, Archie?"

"You always use that 'If it's not too much trouble' thing on (Y/n), don't you think she gets tired of it?"

"Excuse me for having manners"

"Are you saying that I don't have manners?"

"They could use some work" 

Another argument began. 

"Dammit you two!"

They stopped arguing and looked at you. 

"I am sick of your arguing! You two can never agree on anything. We can't even sit through a meal without you two arguing.

"(Y/n)-" Archie started but you cut him off.

"I don't want to speak to either of you!" 

You angrily took off your apron before stomping off to your room. The two jumped when they heard the door slam. They looked eachother.

 

About an hour later, you heard two pairs of footsteps stop in front of your door. 

"(Y/n)?"

"Go away, I said that I don't want to speak to you two!"

"(Y/n), We want to apologize"

You got up from your bed and opened the door. Maxie was the first to speak.

"(Y/n), we're sorry that we argue so much"

"We didn't know it bothered you that much" Archie added. 

"If it makes you feel any better, we finally agreed on something"

"What would that be?"

"We both agree that we'd both hate it if you stopped speaking to us"

"Aw!"

You pulled them in to a group hug.

"I told you that she'd forgive us"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't!"

You rolled your eyes.

'At least they finally agreed on something...'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- Those aren't their canon first names but for the sake of this One-shot, those are their first names.

(2)- Sorry if green isn't your favorite color.

(3)- Something warm as in Spaghetti, Mac and Cheese, Pizza, etc. As for cold, something like a Sandwich or Sallad.


	2. Annoying Nickname (Kid!Guzma x Kid!Reader) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of younger Guzma being too shy to tell reader that he likes her. Rather than tell her he decides to annoy the hell out of her with an annoying nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while! Work has kept me busy. The results for the poll are in and the winner is...
> 
> Ya Boy Guzma!
> 
>  You two are kids in this. I'd say about 9 or 10. I want to do a second part where it focuses on Guzma's home life and your budding friendship. Giovanni came in second place so I'll be doing him next. Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were sitting on the steps drawing the sleeping Sewaddle next to you when an annoying voice called out to you.

"Hey! Bug Girl!"

You let out an annoyed sigh.

'Here we go again...' 

Footsteps approached you. You didn't even have to look up to know who they belonged to. The person stopped in front of you. 

"Hey! Didn't you hear me call you?"

Without looking at him you said:

"Could you keep it down? Sewaddle is trying to sleep"

"What if I wake it up? What're you going to do, tell it to use String shot on me?"

As tempting as that was, you decided against it. You continued to sketch the sleeping Pokémon. It was when something blocked your light that you stopped. You let out a sigh and looked up at the white haired male.

"What do you want, Guzma?"

Guzma has been your neighbor ever since you moved to Alola (1). He's been getting on your nerves ever since the day that both your parents introduced you. He also had this weird habit of calling you weird nicknames.

"Relax, Bug Girl, I just wanted to see what you were drawing"

You hid the sketchbook behind your back.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to draw"

"You don't have to be rude, you know" 

"This is coming from the same guy who interrupts the teacher every chance he gets"

Guzma scoffed and stepped back. You continued drawing but not before giving the male one last glare. You got so caught up in your drawing that you forgot that Guzma was standing in front of you. Which is why you yelped in surprise when he called you.

"(Y/n)?"

You looked up at the white haired male.

"Yes?"

"I didn't come over here just to bother you, I actually can to ask for your help"

That was a suprise. Mr. 'I don't need your help because I'm to proud to ask' needed your help. 

" You need my help? Are you feeling okay?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"I don't like asking for help, especially from you but-"

He took out a folded piece of paper. He unwrapped it to reveal the homework that you were given on Friday.

"I don't know much about the Unova region and I was wondering if you'd help me with these last ten questions"

You started laughing. Taking this as you not wanting to help him, Guzma angrily stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

"Forget it, I knew it was a bad idea to ask for your help"

Just as he was about to turn away you called out to him. Wiping a tear from your eye you said:

"I'm sorry I laughed, I just remembered that time you fell asleep in class and Kaiko(2) had his Popplio use Water gun to wake you up"

'Why that little-'

Carefully picking up your sleeping Pokémon, you stood up.

"I'll help you but one condition"

"I'm not paying you"

"No-you stop calling me 'Bug Girl'"

"What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Why not my name?"

"Your name is boring"

"Then go get someone else to help you"

"Sorry, (Y/n)"

                            *Time Skip*  
It didn't take you that long to help Guzma with the rest of the questions. When you two were finished, you invited him to your room to share some Malasadas that your Mother made. They were gone pretty quickly. After stuffing the last one into his mouth, Guzma decided to make small talk with you.

"(Y/n), Can I ask you something?"

"Um…sure"

"How do you like Alola?"

"Its so beautiful here but, sometimes I miss Unova"

"Island life not your thing?"

"I like it it's just that-"

You were interrupted by someone knocking on your door. Your mother poked her head in. 

"Guzma, your fathers here"

You could've sworn that you saw Guzma tense at the mention of his father. Walking over to the door, Guzma gave you a pleading look before leaving. 

'I hope everything's okay…'

Unbeknownst to you, everything was far from okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)- You're from Unova
> 
> (2)- I don't know Kukui's first name so I just game him that name of a Pokémon that I was traded. I looked it up and it's Hawaiian.


	3. Giovanni x Ex-Wife!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni comes to see you and your son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C.L- PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I haven't had the motovation but thanks to the Pokémon Anime and games I have found the motivation to start updating again. Also, according to TV Tropes, The Ultra Recon Squad are villains so you guys can request them.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Bulby will like the cookies we bought her?"

"Isn't bay leaf something you put on food?"

"Can I have ice cream for lunch?"

Those were some of the questions your son asked as you two drove home. You let out chuckle. He was always asking odd questions and you loved him for it. Sure, he looked like a younger of *him* but nothing would change how you felt about your precious child. Pulling up to your house, you were surprised to find a black car sitting in front of it. You weren't expecting any visitors so who could this be?

A man wearing a black suit got out from the driver's side and walked around to open the passenger door. Upon seeing the person step out, you wanted to scream. It was your ex-husband, Giovanni.

'What the hell is he doing here!?'

Your son speaking interrupted you from your thoughts.

"Woah! It's the Viridian City Gym leader, what's he doing here?"

If only he knew…

"I'm gonna go say 'Hi'"

Before your son had a chance to reach his seatbealt, your grabbed his hand.

"If you move from that spot, I will ground you, understood?"

"But-"

You unbuckled your seat belt and stepped out of the car. You took a deep breath before making your way over to Giovanni.

"What the hell are you doing here, Giovanni?"

"It's nice to see you too, (Y/N)"

"Whatever, just tell me why you're here"

"You don't have to be rude, I'm just here to see my son"

"He doesn't want to see you, now leave"

He ignored you and walked over to your car. He opened the door and said something to your son. A few seconds later, your son jumped out and ran over to you.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me that my Dad was a gym-leader!?"

You let out a sigh. He was bound to find out eventually.

"I'll tell you everything after lunch"

                         ~After Lunch~

As promised, you explained everything that happened between you and Giovanni to your son. As much as it hurt you to re-live the memories of when your marriage was torn apart, it was good to get everything off your chest.

"So…yeah, that's everything"

It was quiet for a few seconds before Anthony spoke.

"I have a younger brother?"

Giovanni nodded.

"His name is Silver"

"Can I meet him?"

"That's all up to your Mother"

Anthony gave you his 'I won't ask you for anything else unless I really want something' eyes. You couldn't resist that look no matter how many times he gave it to you.

"How about this: If you keep your room clean for a week AND do the dishes then I'll think about letting you meet your brother"

"Yay!"

"You can start by doing the dishes in the sink"

"But Mom-"

"Anthony"

He let out an annoyed groan before getting up from his spot on the couch and going into the kitchen. Now that your son was out of the room,  Giovanni finally had the chance to tell the one thing he should've told you the night you left.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry"

You ignored him.

'Oh now he's sorry, he wasn't sorry then so why should I believe him now?'

Him suddenly grabbing your hand interrupted you from you thoughts.

"It crushed me knowing that I hurt you like that, please, forgive me"

"No…"

You snatched your hand out of his grasp.

"You cheated on me, Giovanni, it still hurts thinking about how our marriage was torn apart because you couldn't keep it in your pants"

"(Y/N), I-"

"I knew I should've went back to Johto…"

"What will it take for you to forgive me? Money? Jewelry?"

"I don't want anything from you!"

"You're more than welcome to spend time with Anthony but *I* don't want to spend time with you"

He remained quiet as if in deep thought. He didn't want it to come to this but he had no choice.

"I can take you to court, you know"

"Excuse me?"

"I can get the court to give me full custody of Anthony"

This caught you by suprise. He wouldn't actually do that, would he? Knowing him, he probably would.

"Please, he's the only thing I have left next to my Pokémon!"

"You left me no choice, (Y/N)"

He stood up to take his leave.

"I'll see you in court"

He said before walking out the door to his car.

He always won, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels rushed to me. Let me know what you think in the comments. Sorry if it's short!
> 
> Lusamine is next.


	4. Mine~ (Lusamine x Yandere!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've done some horrible things to prove your love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a O.s featuring Lusamine. Be warned, it has a dark theme to it. I left the reader/you gender less. I don't have much else to say. Sorry if she's OOC. Enjoy~
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lusamine let out a groan as she started to come to. She had a pounding headache. The bright light shining in her face was no help whatsoever. She tried to bring a hand up to face her to block it out but her arm wouldn't move. She looked at her wrist only to find that both of them were tied to a bedpost. Her legs were tied too. She tried pulling at the ropes the bound her to the bed but they wouldn't budge. There were several questions going through her head; Where was she? Who brought her here? Why did they bring her here? The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted her from her thoughts. Looking up, she was met with a familiar face. 

"I see that you're awake~"

It was Professor (L/n), one of the Professors that worked at the Aether Foundation and a long-time friend. 

"(Y/n), Thank Arceus!  Would you mind telling me where we are and Why I'm tied up?"

"I killed everyone you loved and brought you back to my hometown"

She wasn't expecting that. She had thought that this was a prank that Team Skull had set up. Even if it was a prank, they wouldn't go that far. It was Team Skull after all. Still, your words made her feel uneasy. 

"(Y/n), if this is some sort of joke, I don't find it very funny" 

"Joke? You think that this is a joke?"

He crawled over her tied up form and straddled her hips.

"Did you really think that Mohn went through an Ultra Wormhole? He did but that was after I killed him and forced his body through it" 

"Don't even get me started on your kids. Gladion was easy to get rid of, all I had to do was use the special code word that we made on his Type:Null and he was torn to pieces"

"Lillie...poor...poor...Lillie. You'd be amazed the things people will do to get back at Professor Kukui. Don't worry, she's alive, just very very hurt"

Lusamine had a look of absolute horror on her face. You, one of her closest friends had killed not only her husband, but their children as well. Tears started running down the sides of her face.

"You're...you're a monster!"

"People do crazy things when they're in love~"

She always knew that you had feelings for her but she didn't know how strong they were. You telling her everything that you did made her realize just how strong your feelings towards her were. Her seeing your twisted smile made her cry even more. 

"Don't cry, my love"

You wiped away a tear. Although it was true that she was yours to keep, there was one more thing that you had to do to make her truly yours. You planted a kiss on her lips before unzipping your pants. Lusamine was too busy crying to notice you reaching underneath her skirt.

                                ~Time Skip~

Looking down at the sleeping female next you, you could finally say that she was truly yours. You wouldn't let anyone come between you two even if that meant taking both of your lives. She'll be yours forever and ever~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, that happened. I do NOT condone what you did to Lusamine so that's why I put a time skip. I'll write smut if you guys want it but only if it's CONSENSUAL.
> 
>  Cyrus is next.


End file.
